in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Spring Broken
Spring Broken: a story by JeloJellyJam, Redfork2000 and CITRONtanker Punxsutawney Phil predicted 6 more weeks of winter on Groundhog Day, but in an odd turn of events happening after that, spring hasn't come for 12 straight weeks! After being sick and cold of what seems to be eternal snowfall, the gang must investigate the mystery surrounding what happens to be a very long delay on spring, but by doing so they've got themselves in a jam that they must fight their way through. Cast * Gerald Edmarkson * Jenny Inkling * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jaiden Animations * Francisca * Blast * Tommy * Alice Story It's a brand new winter day in Echo Creek, and Gerald's alarm clock rings to the tune of Sonny and Cher's "I Got You Babe". Jelo then turns off the alarm clock and stretches before going to the kitchen to prepare cereal. He then brings the cereal bowl to his living room and eats it while watching reruns of PPG (1998). All of a sudden, he hears a knock on the door. * Jelo: Who is it? Jelo places his cereal bowl on the coffee table and opens the door. It's Jenny, bundled up in winter clothing. * Jenny: '''G-good morning Jelo! How are you doing this c-cold morning? * '''Jelo: Oh, just watching some reruns of the original Powerpuff Girls while eating Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds. Other than that, I have plans for playing Smash 4 with my friends. * Jenny: 'I see. Mind if I stay? * '''Jelo: '''Sure! You're welcome here. ''Jenny and Jelo go to the living room sofa. Jelo then continues to eat cereal while watching. * 'Jenny: '''I wonder what caused this cold snap all of a sudden... * '''Jelo: '''I dunno. Let's see! ''*switches to the local news* The TV then changes from The Powerpuff Girls to the intro for KaZap news. After the intro, the scene transitions to a news set with a live-action man . * 'Newscaster: '''Good morning, Alfred McKinsley here, and this is KaZap Morning Break. Today is Groundhog Day, and Punxsutawney Phil is about to predict whether we'll have a blooming spring or 6 more dreaded weeks of winter. Our reporters are on the scene to keep us up with the latest updates on this famous event. Bridgette. * '''Bridgette Oshinomi: '''Yes, Alfred. We're here at Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania to see whether it's more snow or s'no more. Oh, here comes Phil now! ''Phil comes out of his hole, and sees his shadow. The person right next to the groundhog announces that Phil has seen his shadow. * '''Bridgette Oshinomi: '''And there's the answer, ladies and gentlemen. Phil has seen his shadow! So we'll be having 6 more weeks of winter this year! * '''Newscaster: There you have it, folks. It's 6 more weeks of winter, so sorry for those who want to roll around the grass today. Hey, at least it's good news for those with hay fever. While Jelo and Jenny are watching TV, someone else knocks on the door. * Jelo: 'Who is it? Again? ''Jelo opens the door. It's Blast, with Tommy and Alice. All three of them are wearing winter coats, mittens, and boots. * 'Blast: '''Hi Jelo! How are you today on Groundhog Day? * '''Jelo: '''I treat it like any other regular day. * '''Alice: '''Me too. After all, as a woman of science, I refuse to believe the traditional story of groundhogs predicting if spring is coming or not. I haven't found any scientific explanation for such a phenomena. * '''Blast: '''Oh come on, don't be so boring. It's supposed to be fun. * '''Alice: '''Statistically, I'll have more chances of guessing if spring is coming by flipping a coin. * '''Tommy: '''You're no fun, Alice. * '''Jelo: '''So anyway, what do you wanna do, now that we still have a few weeks of winter? * '''Tommy: '''Maybe a snowball fight? Or how about building some snowmen? Or snowboarding? * '''Blast: '''I'd like to invite Jaiden with us too. I'm sure she'll have fun too. * '''Jelo: '''Well then, let's go outside! * '''Tommy: '''Great! Let's go! ''Jelo and his friends go outside for some winter fun. * 'Blast: '''This is going to be cool! * '''Jaiden: '''Hey, Blast! Hey, guys! * '''Jelo: '''Hey, Jaiden! * '''Blast: '''Oh, hi Jaiden! Glad to see you. * '''Jaiden: '''Glad to see you too, Blast! * '''Blast: '*blushes* We're planning to have some winter fun together. Want to join us? * 'Jaiden: '''Of course! * '''Blast: '''Great! * '''Tommy: '*whispers to Alice* I wonder when they'll have their first kiss. * 'Alice: '*whispers back* Tommy, please stop. It's getting uncomfortable. * 'Tommy: *'whispers* Sorry. * 'Blast: '''Let's go have some winter fun! ''Two teenagers on a sled arrive near the gang, having fun. * '''Star: '''Woohoo! That was fun! Again! Again! * '''Blast: '''Hi guys! It looks like you came to enjoy the snow too. * '''Marco: '''Oh! Hey, Blast! Hey, Jaiden! Hey, guys! * '''Jaiden: '''Hey, Marco! Hey, Star! * '''Star: So what are you guys up to today? * 'Tommy: '''We're enjoying the snow. The best part is, that according to the groundhog, we'll have 6 more weeks of winter! * '''Alice: '''Tommy, that's just an urban legend. * '''Blast: '''But legends always start with something that's true, right? * '''Alice: '''Yes, but there's no scientific foundation for such a belief. I refuse to believe it. * '''Tommy: '''You're no fun sometimes. * '''Star: '''I agree with Tommy. You're a killjoy! * '''Blast: '''Yeah! * '''Alice: '''Sorry, but I can't believe in something that has no scientific foundations, and is based on an urban legend. * '''Marco: '''Honestly, Alice is right. Phil's predictions aren't usually accurate. * '''Blast: '''Ok, so while we ignore Alice talking about science, how about we have some fun? * '''Marco: '''Yeah! * '''Tommy: '''Let's go! * '''Jelo: '''What should we do first? Sledding? Snowboarding? Building a snowman? * '''Blast: '''Let's go snowboarding! * '''Tommy: '''Cool! I love snowboarding! * '''Blast: '''After that, we can build a snowman, and then go for some hot chocolate! * '''Marco: '''I thought you liked cold chocolate. * '''Blast: '''Well, actually, that's only because of Jaiden. I used to only drink hot chocolate, but when I started training with Jaiden, I got used to drinking cold chocolate. * '''Jelo: '''I thought she liked hot choco as well. * '''Jaiden: '''I do, but usually on cold and winter days. * '''Tommy: '''So, is it going to be hot chocolate or cold chocolate? I'm confused. * '''Marco: '''Hot chocolate. * '''Tommy: '''Great! * '''Jenny: '''Yeah, That sounds nice! Although it‘s strange I can drink stuff, yet I can’t survive in water. * '''Marco: '''I think it's more strange how Inklings are afraid of water yet evolved from squids, which are aquatic creatures to begin with. * '''Jaiden: '''Let's leave the confusing questions for our talk show. Let's just go have fun! * '''Tommy: '''Yeah, I'm just getting confused. Let's have some fun! ''The gang decides to have some wintertime fun in the snow. Unbeknownst to them, someone is plotting something evil... Trivia * The story's title makes a pun on the words "spring break" and "broken". * This story marks Francisca's first appearance in stories, and Francisca's first appearance in IaLR overall. * This story makes some references to the movie Groundhog Day. * Jaiden mentions the Gang having a talk show. This is a reference to IaLR: Coffee Break. Category:Stories Category:Pages without links Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam